Together Forever
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Almost a year has passed since Norm and Jack first met. Now, Norm has a special surprise for his lover. A sequel to 'Unexpected Wishes'.


Just a typical day...

Jack sat up in bed and stretched, looking over at his still sleeping lover. A handsome genie he had freed almost a year ago. Jack smiled and snuggled up to Norm. "Good morning, Shades."

Norm groaned and rolled over, pinning Jack under his arm. "Shut up... Sun is too bright to be awake..."

Jack laughed. "So? Get up!" He wriggled out from under Norm and pounced on him. "Come on, genie-man. Up!"

"Don't wanna get up..." Norm mumbled into the pillow.

The evil genius frowned and gave up. "Fine." He got up and changed into his normal attire: black pants, Frankenstien shirt, and leather jacket. He looked back over at Norm. "I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back later, okay?"

Norm raised a hand in acknowledgement and let flop back onto the bed.

Jack laughed and walked upstairs, deciding to take his car over his jet. Norm had conjured up a car for Jack a few months ago. It was a way to force Jack not to drive like a maniac. Norm hated Jack's jet driving. Way too stressful, he had said.

After hearing Jack drive away, Norm got up and grinned. He had a surprise up his sleeve for the genius. He got up and walked over to the computer. Norm sat down and opened up the email account Jack had made for him. He found an email he had sent Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire and sent a response.

Norm kicked back in the revolving chair and awaited a response. The reply came a few minutes later. Norm checked the reply and smirked. It was ready. He changed close with a snap of his fingers and GONGed himself to the Xiaolin Temple.

Omi ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hello, Norm! Are you here for Jack's gift?"

The genie returned the hug, having become good friends with the monks over the time he spent with Jack. Norm nodded in response. "Kimiko said she finished it."

Omi grinned widely and strolled ahead of Norm. This was going to be something Jack would love.

Norm followed Omi, waving to Clay and his fiancee, Aileen. Raimundo was probably inside with Kimiko and Master Fung. Norm waited for Omi to open the door and walked in with him.

Kimiko and Raimundo were sitting at a table with a beautifully decorated box in front of them. The Fire Dragon smiled at Norm as he approached. "It's all done. Just the way you wanted. It's so cool that you asked for something like this! Think Jack will like it?"

"I certainly hope he will..." Norm picked up the box and opened it. He grinned. It was perfect. "Thanks, Kimiko. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing as long as I can come." She replied with a reflective grin.

After spending another hour or two with the monks, Norm decided that it was time for him to get back home. He said his goodbyes and GONGed himself back to Jack's lab. Jack still hadn't got back yet.

Perfect.

Norm sat the box on the table in front of the couch and went upstairs to wait for Jack.

He waited for about twenty minutes before the red and black Corvette pulled up in the driveway. Norm walked to the door and opened it, leaning against the door frame. "Welcome home, Beautiful." Norm smiled.

Jack looked up and at Norm and grinned. "Hey. So, you finally got up?"

"Yeah, and I have a surprise for you downstairs."

"Surprise?"

"Yup."

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, then it's not a surprise." Norm smirked and moved to allow Jack entry into the house.

Jack tossed his backpack onto the couch as he descended into the basement. The glimmering gold and black box caught his eye. "What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"Your surprise," Norm replied, standing beside him. "Open it."

The genius eyed it warily. Last time he opened a cool-looking bax, Wuya came out. But, this was from Norm. It had to be a good thing. He sat on the couch and carefully opened the box. When he got it open, Jack gasped and tears filled his eyes.

Norm had given him a gorgeous silver and gold ring. An engagement ring! Jack put the box back on the table, ring still inside, and hugged Norm as tightly as he could.

"Of course I will!" Jack answered the unspoken question happily.

Norm returned the embrace. He pushed away for a moment to pick the ring up. He placed it on Jack's left ring finger and kissed his lover softly. "Now, it's official. Together forever..."

So much for the typical day Jack thought it would be.

~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
